Krankenhaus Vampire Call boy
by DominoCat
Summary: Sayu is a bubbly, cute, disaster. When she gets wrapped up with vampires, demons and other strange individuals through her only friend Rion she can't even begin to imagine how much her life's going to change. A little "Tribute" to Kaori Yui's Bloodhound


_**~*~Krankenhaus~*~**_

(a Vampire Call-boy fan fiction)

Chapter 1

"Oh my fucking god nooooooo!!!" a young girl screamed and leaped out of Bed at 7 am in the morning.

"I'm late!! I'm Late!!" she quickly grabbed the first pair of pants she could reach. Changed into a different t-shirt and ran out of the house barely remembering to take her bag and keys with her.

"Why me???" whining she slammed the door shut behind her. She had moved to Tokyo from Okinawa and had just enrolled in a new school a month ago. It was a face that… she was always late, always hungry and never had the right schoolbooks with her. To describe this poor girl in a one word... would be impossible but over all she could be called a bubbly, cute, disaster.

She was loud, loved cute things, but still totally into rock, dressed all black (or the exact opposite) and was the most chaotic person on this planet. She sprinted down to the bus stop hoping that she'd get the bus at least _this_ time. But you know what they say…

_"Can't make an old cat learn new tricks."_ and as always it drove away in front of her nose.

"This is just great!" she grumbled herself as she walked to the bus station, changing into her school uniform out in the open.

So to sum it up this day was like every other day... a disaster.

After taking the second bus, She finally arrived at school more then half an hour late. The gates where closed.

"Not again... this has to change Sayu-chan." She told herself before throwing her bag over the gate she scrambled over it as if it where only a small ledge. She quickly hurried to class, plugging her ears with ear-plugs just incase today where like every other day.

The empty corridors stretched out in front of her as she sprinted towards her first lesson. As quietly as possible Sayu opened the door hoping it would go unnoticed. That was burst when she heard a rough couch coming from behind her.

'Oh shit.... not good' she thought to herself as you came face to face with Sensei Yamada. A short, middle-aged woman, with very bad temper.

"MISS HARUDA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE LAST 30 MINUTES!?" her shrill voice managed to pop the ear-plugs out of her ears.

"Well I was on my way to school when I got tackled down by a HUGE sumo wrestler. He forced me to eat a Pound of fried rice with him and then he kidnapped me but I got away! That's why I'm late Miss!" Sayu looked at Miss Yamada with the most innocent look she could muster and hoped for the best. Luckily for you her the stern short woman only gave her a glare which, if it could, had sent her six feet under.

"..now." she added in a deadly voice.

Not wanting to 'stress' the poor lady even more she quickly sprinted to her desk before anyone could scream Bingo. She noticed her friend Rion, who normally would have put her under crossfire, was missing. Her seat. Empty. Sayu looked at the other girls in your class who just shrugged and turned back to the teacher. After being hit in the head with a piece of chalk she decided it would be best to do so too. She would have enough time to find her in lunch.

After your rather boring morning in school lunch finally rolled around. She sighed sitting back in her chair. She hated having eating alone but seeing she didn't see anybody she knew. So shortly enough Sayu decided wouldn't bother eating. But walked over to Rion's desk.

"There must be some kind of clue as to where she is." she grumbled looking through her desk. Sighing as she closed the lid. Nothing.

"Damn." you let your head drop onto the table. Something on the floor caught your eye. Picking it up you examined it.

It was a business card with a bunny… or was it a cat?... Well what ever it was it was riding a tricycle. She studied it closely.

**_Suou- Vampire Callboy. _**

**_Krankenhaus _**

**_Dail In: 03-xxx-xxx-1Fxx-xxx_**

_**Shijnuku Tokyo** _

Sayu raised an eyebrow.

'WTF... VAMPIRE!?.... hehe... ok either I'm reading it wrong... hmmm.... nope... well then it MUST be part of a theme thing... yes like a party theme.' She rambled in her head as she stared down at the card curiously. Quickly getting up and gathering her belongings she dashed out of the classroom as fast as possible.

'Rion might not have dropped it but it is interesting enough... I mean _suspicious_ enough to go check it out. Who knows maybe she is there after all.' she sneaked out of school unseen and headed out to the address.

Sayu had never been there before. Hoping she wouldn't get lost she took a few winding roads before ending up in Shinjuku, the pleasure district of Tokyo.

'Oh great...' was her only though as she walked though the street getting cat calls from men left and right. Frantically she look ate the card, comparing it with the house numbers. Until she finally reach her destination.

"Krankenhaus." She said reading the sign out loud. Before quickly diving into the closest ally next to the building changing into her normal street wear. Taking a deep breath before entering into the host club. Inside was dimly lit, the walls where littered crosses, curtains that hung from the ceiling down to the floor and candles graced the tables and walls. The atmosphere was breathtaking and erotic just like the men that looked up from what they where doing as Sayu walked into their club. All five of them looked gorgeous.

She stood there checking them out one by one. The fist guy she noticed was the bar tender. He had long silver hair, average height and although he had something _slightly_ feminine about him he made her want to melt into a puddle of goo. Then there was a guy with black spiky hair sleeping on the counter, with a boy next to him that didn't look over 13.

'I reallllyyyy hope he is older then he looks…' One was sitting on a couch not far from the bar, his red hair and Victorian style cloths… even the last guy attract her a lot and made her face blush slightly.

'One is hotter then the next. I mean look at them all. The Red Head, The bar tender.. And the guy with the blond wavy hair and glasses isn't bad either.' she thought to herself before she notice she must have looked like an idiot standing in the doorway staring at them for more then half eternity. On the other hand they were still staring at her as well. So Say decide to break the trance.

"Oh... uhm..." studding slightly looking at all of them before concentrating on a cross on the wall.

"…you don't happen to know a girl called Rion?" As if on cue they all snap out of it and looked at her intensely, even the guy that was asleep before had woken up. In the blink of an eye the red head is standing EXTREMELY close. His eyes made him seem slightly dangerous.


End file.
